I'll be waiting... here.
by Kayna
Summary: My first FF8 story. It's about Squall and Rinoa's wedding day.


This is my first Final Fantasy story. It's about Squall and Rinoa's wedding day... Short and simple. If I get good reviews, I'll think about writing a bit more Final Fantasy works. I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
  
-Kayna  
  
Squall stood in front of the mirror, straightening the tie around his neck before taking a step back to observe his image. His attire consisted of a classic black tuxedo, black leather shoes, and the cufflinks that Laguna had begged him to wear. He had slicked his hair back, but had soon after moved his hands through it, causing it to mess into it's usual unkempt style. All and all, Squall decided that he looked the part, his outfit was clearly ready, unlike him. Even when trying his best, Squall could still notice he was shaking.  
  
Aye... No matter what I do, I can't get rid of this feeling. I do have a reason, though. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day... Who wouldn't?   
  
"Hey! That thing's huge! Do we have to eat all that?" Squall heard Zell call out in the distance and smiled in spite of all this nervousness. Of course, Zell wouldn't be worried; he'd be too concentrated on how much leftover cake he'd be getting. Then again, Zell has gotten quite uneasy around Quistis. Just recently the hyper boy with the patchy blonde hair and tattoo had developed a thing for the ex instructor.   
  
I once had the reason of worry to get too close. Rinoa took that away and gave me love. Like a gardener to a flower, she brightened my life with the slightest touch. She's my angel, my sun, my life... I don't know what I'd do without her.   
  
Squall smiled a bit more before he slowly made his way to the door, preparing to make his way to the alter that would join him and Rinoa together, forever. Pushing past the door, he took in all that he saw. Roses decorated the rows of brown seats; giving the room a sweet and comforting scent. The stained-glass windows gave the church a blast of sparkling colors with help of the warm sun that shined down on them today. A blue satin carpet led down to the altar, the same carpet Rinoa would soon be walking down to meet him.  
  
"I'll be waiting... here..." Why did it seem like only yesterday he said those words to Rinoa? The poor, frightened girl who had just entered the world of a sorceress not too long before that. She was scared that he would be the one to 'pierce her heart.' Something he could never bring himself to do... He'd be destroying the one thing that gave him the most happiness in this world and any other.  
  
"Good luck, Squall." Ellone whispered gently in his ear, resting her right hand upon his shoulder. Squall jumped lightly before turning around and looking to his sister. Rinoa would soon be the main woman in his life, but he would always have a special place in his heart for Elle. She was the one he looked up to when he was young... The one he was comforted by until she left. Squall smiled at his sister and nodded slowly before he made his way down the blue carpet.  
  
"Just stay close to me..." Those were the words that started it all, as Rinoa said. At least for her, they had. She had feelings for Siefer for a while, yes... But that all changed when Squall had been there to save here... Had told her to stay close by. There wasn't another person in this world that gave her more comfort than Squall did. She never wanted to have to leave the shelter of his arms. And after this day, she wouldn't have to.  
  
Rinoa smiled softly to herself before she got into place with everyone else, a wide smile on her face. Her veil was brought down over her face and she almost started to jump with excitement when the music started up. Laguna was standing at her side; he would be the one giving her away now because her father had died not too long ago.  
  
Squall turned to watch the doors he had walked through earlier open once again as the music started. An enthusiastic Selphie practically skipped down the carpet next to Irvine who tried his best to keep up. Squall smiled softly before shaking his head slowly. Next came Quistis and Zell. Zell still seemed shocked over the cake and had his usual smile on as he walked alongside Quistis. Quistis held herself as if she were still an instructor. Squall smiled a bit more, his friends seemed like they would never changed.  
  
Friends... I have friends...  
  
Squall felt a slight tightening in his stomach for he knew what was coming next. His father, Laguna, looked so proud as he made his way down the carpet next to Rinoa. Squall's attention was immediately stolen when he laid his eyes upon her; the rest of the world just seemed to melt away. Her hair was down, yet held in lovely curls; some of the soft ringlets pinned up into her tiara. Her dress was silk white, with a v-neck that had gold trimming going along it. The same design was traced around the waist on the gown, except the gold trimming ran the rest of the way down the center of the dress. The sleeves of the gown were white silk up to the elbow and then trailed off into see-through bell-sleeves.   
  
Love... I have love... I have her, now. I've wanted her since the day I rescued her from the Esthar Sorceress Memorial. The moment our bodies touched and I knew I had her again... I knew that I'd never let her go again. I'd be her knight... Her love...  
  
Rinoa finally made her way down to the altar and Laguna smiled softly at his son before walking off to take his seat. Rinoa's eyes met Squall's and smile lit both their lips more so than it had already been doing so. The priest's words were heard as if they were far off. They were both in a world of their own now, together forever.  
  
"I'll be waiting.... here." Squall whispered the words gently. Rinoa's eyes seemed to widen just slightly in a bit of surprise before she nodded slowly and gently squeezed his hands with hers.  
  
"I'll be waiting... here, too." Rinoa whispered back. They had both gone through so much, but they could finally be together now. They could finally start a world of their own... together.  
  
  



End file.
